


Tears

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears of Pain, Tears of Rage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/6/2004

Tears of Pain, Tears of Rage  
Never ending, I turn the Page  
As they fall, I fear to drown  
For all my days are gray and brown  
I miss the Sun, the light  
But I fear I’ve lost my fight

Tears of Pain, Tears of Rage  
All while Pacing in my Cage  
I want out, to be free  
But does anyone notice me  
As I cry my loss and fear


End file.
